


*knighting balurga with a giant Bonito* i proclaim thee... valid

by imahira



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Fanmix, Gen, Playlist, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imahira/pseuds/imahira
Summary: granblue fantasy granblew it so i made this #Validating mix





	*knighting balurga with a giant Bonito* i proclaim thee... valid

[*knighting balurga with a giant Bonito* i proclaim thee... valid](https://8tracks.com/funnuraba/knighting-balurga-with-a-giant-bonito-i-proclaim-thee-valid?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [funnuraba](http://8tracks.com/funnuraba?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
